OVERDOSE
by Roxanne Jung
Summary: Sehun lupa kenapa dia bisa ada di kamar asrama ketua murid laki - laki dan sibuk mendesah karena daerah kewanitaanya di jilati oleh pemuda itu. HanHun, GS!Sehun, Mature ;D


Sehun tak tau bagaimana ceritanya hingga ia bisa membiarkan orang yang ia kenal sebagi seniornya, bisa dengan mudah menjilati daerah kewanitaannya. Matanya ia larikan keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang ia kenali sebagai kamar ketua murid laki – laki. Nafasnya panjang pendek keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Ge," panggilnya pelan diantara desahan tertahannya.

Pemuda tampan dengan wajah yang bisa juga dikatakan cukup cantik mendongkak menatap Sehun. Ia jauhkan daging tak bertulangnya dari kewanitaan Sehun. "Kenapa Hunnie?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. "Enough Ge."

Si tampan bermata rusa itu bangkit dari posisinya. Ia lepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari rok Sehun yang ia angkat tinggi – tinggi tadi. Di dekatkannya wajahya ke leher putih Sehun. "Kau yakin sayang?"

Satu – satunya perempuan di dalam ruangan itu mengangguk berulang kali dengan cepat.

"Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak." Pemuda itu menyelipkan satu jarinya didalam lubang kewanitaan Sehun.

"Ge," cicit Sehun. Ia rasa sebentar lagi ia akan jatuh terduduk. Rangsangan yang di berikan pemuda di hadapannya sangat luar biasa.

Sebuah kissmark tercetak jelas di atas kerah kemeja Sehun. "Ini tahun terakhirku disini dear, kapan lagi hm bisa ku lakukan fantasi gila ini hm?" ucap pemuda itu seraya menambah jumlah jari yang sudah lebih dulu ada di dalam lubang vagina Sehun.

Sehun memekikan nama sang ketua murid laki – laki dihadapanya dengan kaget, Lu Han.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OVERDOSE**

**Author** : Roxanne Jung

**Cast** : Lu Han; **Oh Sehun;** etc.

**Genre** : Romance; **Mature**; etc

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : Roxanne Jung 2015 – This is a work pure fiction. Idol characters all belowing their parents, agencys and God. I dont own anything but, the storyline and plot is mine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OVERDOSE**

**H.U.L.I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kacau. Kata itu yang tersemat untuk keadaan Sehun saat ini. Semua kancing kemeja putihnya sudah terbuka menampilkan jelas bra hitam dengan hiasan renda yang ia pakai. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas gerakan Lu han yang tengah mengecupi lehernya khidmat dari kaca setinggi dirinya di kamar itu. Tak lupa juga beberapa kali Lu Han membuat kissmark di leher dan pundaknya. Tangan besar Lu Han mulai merayap naik menuju dua gundukan di dada Sehun yang menggoda untuk di sentuh. Sementara tangan Lu Han mulai menyapa kedua payudaranya, tangan Sehun sibuk meremas rambut Lu Han sebagai bentuk pelampiasaannya.

"Makin besar eum," ucap Lu Han seraya menjilati telianga kanan Sehun. "Berapa ukurannya sekarang?"

Sehun menunduk menatap dua bongkahan payudaranya yang tengah di tangkup tangan Lu Han. "36C Ge."

"Rawat ia sayang. I love it." Lu han mulai meremas pelan payudara Sehun dari luar bra hitamnya.

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, ia tak sanggup menerima perlakuan Lu Han saat ini. Terlebih lagi Lu han memaksanya untuk bercinta di depan cermin besar si dalam kamar pemuda cantik itu.

"Ge, bisakah kita pindah?"

"Tak nyaman eum?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban.

Luhan menjauhkan bibirnya dari permukaan kulit halus sang gadis. Ia memilih membuang pakaian atas seragam sekolah Sehun seraya berbicara pada Sehun. "Kita bisa saja pindah, tapi dengan syarat." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Bulu kuduk Sehun berdiri ketika jemari tangan Lu Han juga ikut menyapu punggungnya. Lima detik kemudian ia merasa kaiatan pada tali branya ter lepas. Dan dua puluh detik selantunya ia benar – benar topless. Berbanding berbalik dengan Lu Han yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya lengkap. Hanya saja dasi hitam milik pemuda itu sudah tidak lagi berada pada tempatnya.

"Sex toys."

Sehun menggeleng tak setuju. "Tidak Ge, aku tak suka itu."

"Jadi?" Lu Han memamerkan seringan tampannya.

"Lanjutkanlah Ge," jawab Sehun cepat – cepat. Sehun paling benci jika Lu han sudah mulai memasukan sex toys di dalam percintaan mereka. Bagi Sehun semua yang ada dalam diri Lu Han jauh lebih hebat dari pada benda – benda itu.

Lu Han memutar tubuh simungil kedua yang tangan Sehun dan di letakkan di depan dadanya. "Lakukan tugasmu sayang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menatap Lu Han tak suka. Ia palingkan wajahnya kearah lain saat batang penis Lu Han yang sudah mengeras menyapa kedua belah bibirnya. Sehun benci ketika Lu han memintanya untuk mengulum penis pemuda itu seperti artis – artis video porno yang biasa di tonton Lu Han. Dan sebenci apapun Sehun pada kegiatan Mari-Menngulum-Penis-Lu Han, ia tetap menuruti kemauan Lu han untuk besimpuh di hadapan selangkangan Lu Han.

"Sayang," ucap Lu han seraya membelai wajah Sehun lembut.

Sehun tetap tak mau.

"Kau tak mau hm?"

Dengusan kesal terlontar dari arah gadis berkulit albino itu. Setengh cemberut, ia menggenggam batang penis Lu Han yang baginya luar biasa besar dan yang terbaik dari semua pemuda yang pernah tidur dengannya. Alih – alih mengulum penis pemuda keturunan China itu, Sehun lebih memilih untuk menjilati batang penis Lu han seraya mengocoknya perlahan. Tak lupa, ia juga ikut meremas zakar milik pemuda China itu.

"Dear, kulum. Jangan kau jilati." Pinta Lu Han setengah frustasi.

Tapi Sehun mana peduli. Ia tau betul, Lu Han akan selalu tersiksa jika penisnya hanya di hujani jilatan dan kecupan. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah kaca besar yang berada dua meter di sampingnya. Sepintas, perasaan malu terbesit dihatinya kala kedua matanya menangkap pantulan bayangan seorang gadis yang full naked tengah menciumi penis pemuda yang sama – sama naked di sana.

Entah sensasi macam apa yang ia terima saat ini. Setelah ia menjilati dan menggigit ringan penis Lu Han, ia beralih mengecupi bagian kepala penis Lu Han. Tanpa rasa jijik, Sehun menjilati kepala penis milik pemuda yang masuk dalam jajaran pangeran sekolah itu. Lidahnya berulang kali menjilat dan menekan – nekan lubang dimana precum milik Lu han keluar.

Dan Lu han dibuat makin Sehun beralih mengulum kedua zakarnya tanpa peringatan. Ia menunduk menatap wajah Sehun yang tamapknya menikmati apa yang tengah berada di dalam mulutnya. Desahan demi desahan terlontar dari mulut pemuda China itu.

"Right, good job honey." Ucap Lu han seraya mengusap rambut gadisnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun merintih pelan saat sapuan lidah Lu Han terasa membelai kewanitaannya. Bisa ia rasakan kedua tangan Lu Han yang meremas bongkahan pantatnya yang sintal. Gadis cantik itu memang tak bisa melihat wajah Lu Han tapi ia bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajah pemuda yang amat dicintainya itu. Posisi tubuhnya yang menungging dengan kepala Lu Han yang hanya terlihat sedikt menyembul diantara bongkahan pantatnya, membuat Sehun pusing oleh nafsu birahinya. Mencoba bertumpu dengan satu tangan ia mulai meremas sendir salah satu payudaranya yang besar itu. Desahan pelan dengan vokal A dan O yang diakhiri huruf H adalah yang paling sering dikeluarkan dari bibir Sehun.

Lu han tau Sehun juga tengah mencoba melampiaskan nafsunya seorang diri. Daerah kewanitaan gadis itu semakin lembab dan basah. Jari tangan Lu han mulai menyusuri perut Sehun yang sedikit buncit. Seulas senyum tersemat dibibir pemuda China itu. Ia jauh lebih suka jika Sehun memiliki perut sedikit buncit dari pada rata tapi menyiksa pola makan gadisnya. Satu kecupan Lu han layangkan di bongkahan pantat Sehun yang mulus sebagai penutup foreplay kegiatan mereka di pagi menjelang siang ini.

Gadis berdarah asli Korea itu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Lu Han. Peluh bercucuran di keningnya. Matanya memandang Lu Han dengan tatapan mendamba. Ia mengarahkan jari tangannya menuju lubang kewanitaannya. Ia masukkan sedikit ujung jari tengahnya sebelum akrinya ia jilati dengan gerakan se-sexy mungkin.

"Fvck me Ge."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun lupa sudah berapa lama ia dan Lu Han melakukan kegiatan yang membuatnya terus menerus mendesah keenakan. Berapa kali mereka mengganti dan berpindah tempat untuk terus bergerak mencapai surga dunia yang berulang kali diraih. Sehun sudah tak ingt lagi. Bahkan ia lupa juga lupa bagaimana bisa ia dan Lu Han bercinta tepat didepan jendela beranda kamar ketua murid laki – laki yang di tempati Lu Han. Ia mulai merasa lelah. Tapi sensasi bercinta untuk berdiri baru pertama kali Sehun lakukan terasa begitu mengaggumkan. Sentakan demi sentakan Lu han berikan dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Setelah enam sentakan terakhir, Sehun tampaknya benar – benar akan jatuh jika tak di tahan oleh Lu Han. Untungnya, Lu Han sudah lebih dulu meraih orgasmenya. Jika tidak ia pasti akan dibuat pusing. Ia tak mungkin melanjutkan permainan saat melihat Sehun kelelahan.

Hati – hati Lu Han membawa ke ranjang king size yang ada di kamarnya. Dan ranjang itu sendiri entah bagaimana sama sekali tak terjamah sebagai lokasi Lu Han dan Sehun memnadu kasih beberapa waktu tadi. Mungkin karena mereka terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bercinta diatas ranjang itu jadi memilih tempat yang lain.

Lu han mengusap peluh di kening Sehun dengan lembut. "Maaf ya sayang."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku paham Ge, aku mengantuk." Adu Sehun dengan gaya yang sangat imut bagi Lu Han.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah sayang."

"Tapi aku juga lapar."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Luhan. "Jadi, Mommy Hunnie mau makan dulu atau tidur hm?"

Bibir Sehun mengerucut, ia mengusap dagunya dan mengelus perut buncitnya dengan lembut. "Hmm.. Daddy Lulu, kata si jagoan, ia juga lapar."

"Jagoan Daddy lapar? Kapan bilangnya hm?" Lu Han mencolek dagu Sehun seraya melempar tatapan jahil.

Sehun mendengus tak suka. "Kami berbicara dengan telepati. Ini hanya antara hubungan Ibu dan anak saja."

"Jadi aku tak diajak?"

"Tidak."

Lu Han bangkit dari posisinya, "Kalian tak asik."

"Sayang~ jangan marah," bujuk Sehun seraya meraih tangan Lu Han dan memasang wajah aegyo. "Lulu Bbuing – bbuing."

"Yak! Jangan meniru panda itu Hunnie-a"

"Gege~"

"Ok ok kau mau makan apa istriku sayang?"

"Chicken! Fried Chiken, ok?"

"Yes, My Queen."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E.N.D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hohohoho aku bawa ff rate M. Gimana? Ada yang perlu aku ubah gak? Apa jalan ceritanya membingungkan? Gak hot? Uh yeah saya tau itu hehehehe..

HanHun bukan HunHan. Kenapa? Karena saya terobsesi dengan Sehun yang menjadi posisi dibawah hahahaha..

Adakah yang terjebak memikirkan bahwa ini bersetting tentang anak sekolah? Hohoho coba baca epilog di bawah ini dulu deh kkkk...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tengah menikmat pemandangan Lu Han yang sedang memasak ayam goreng untuk makan si- ung sorenya. Gadis cantik itu telah memakai kaus besar milik Lu Han.

"Sayang, nanti kalau baby-nya sudah lahir, kita bermain seperti tadi lagi ya." Celetuk Sehun sambil mengusap perutnya lembut.

Lu Han tertawa. "Ketagihan bermain peran hm?"

Si gadis yang tengah hamil muda dan juga menyandang status sebagai istri dari Lu Han mengangguk malu – malu. "Aku tak tau kalau sensasinya bisa seperti itu."

"Memangnya kau tau cara ini dari siapa?"

Sehun mengulum senyum malu. "Uhm, aku emndengarnya dari Zi Tao, Kyungie dan Jaejoong Unnie."

Desahan dan gelengan Lu Han berikan sebagai reaksi atas pernytaan Sehun. Dari istri para pria prevet ternyata, tidak heran. Batin Lu Han. Tapi biar bagaimanpun, Lu Han harus berterimakasih karena trik ini bisa memunculkan sisi lain Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

So, mind to riview?

**Roxanne Jung,**

20150105


End file.
